Insulation becomes compressed over time due to natural forces and/or due to animal or human activity. This reduces the thermal efficiency of the insulation. The present state of the art is to add new insulation on top of the old or replace the old altogether with new insulation. This is a costly and time consuming process. Further, it is often useful to treat existing insulation with product, pesticides, sanitizers, deodorizers, etc. but delivery devices are awkward and often result in the user compressing the insulation further during application.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a process that addresses the aforementioned problems in a manner that is robust and flexible so as to accommodate a full spectrum of insulation scenarios including the treatment of insulation with enhancing products.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for reviving installed insulation that has lost its thermal efficiency that is efficient and inexpensive compared to the alternative of replacing old insulation altogether. It is a further objective to provide at the same time a device for treating insulation with a variety of products such as, for example only and not by way of limitation, sanitizers, pesticides and deodorizers.